God's own son
by Kaff
Summary: a story about Pyramid head's life from his point of veiw. A very interesting idea that came to me after going to see the silent hill movie. Enjoy :D


This is a story based off of the popular game silent hill. It is about the monster Pyramid head from the second game, I thought it would be interesting to write something from his point of veiw. This is also my theory on where pyramid head came from.

Some believe me to be an incarnation of Valtiel, or two tortured souls from the Valtiel sect of the church, or a manifestation of guilt and the want to be punished of the people who enter our town. But, my story is much deeper than that. I am the executioner, I take only orders from god, I was created for this purpose. Valtiel had gained much power and more sympathy for the humans than our god over the millennia. He had his own sect in the church with devout followers, he wanted nothing more. God, seeing the power Valtiel had gained asked him to walk beside her as a hand of

god, a companion. He agreed and walked beside god as her companion. Then god saw the sympathy and level headedness he had towards humans and asked him to lay judgment upon them and be the executioner of the fallen. He told god that he did not want to execute those who had fallen from her grace, he would judge them and nothing more. God was slightly displeased with him but he; being her companion and the only one to walk beside her she let him be only judgment as he wished. That's when I was born.

Though God had her judge, she still needed a punisher. Out of her love for her companion she created another in his image for this job. That was me. I ascended with God and Valtiel the first time they came down to be with their followers. Valtiel was my mentor, he taught me to be just, God had left me in his care. Though he did teach me to be just I was created by God with a thirst for death that he had not been created with, I was created to kill. We stayed with the followers, did our jobs, and walked with God among them. Until, the humans exosted her with their stupid wants, she gave until she could give no

more. She turned to dust before our eyes, leaving the yellow god, Lobsel Vith, to watch over us as she left promising to return. I was no longer just towards these shameful beings, I wanted them all dead. That was when they began to call me Pyramid Head, I was no longer God's punishment personified in their minds, now I was just death and not to be associated with their God.

I went on a rampage, they did not deserve to have God's love, they had pushed her till she was broken. I killed many out of hate for their kind, the sight of this saddened Valtiel.

He did not think this would be the want of God. I was killing her followers whom she gave so much to, to make them happy. Was all of my hate and killing angering her, or did she think it wise of me to let out my anger, was I fulfilling my destiny? No one knew, not even I knew if she would punish me but, there was no turning back. Valtiel grew crazed from missing God so much; his feelings began to show on the world around us when he was happy, the environment was happy, when he was sad the world was dark. I fled to the darkness and listened to the goings on out side, trying to hold in my rage and confusion. I heard tell of a woman who had given birth to a child that was to be the heathen Samael,

thinking she would bring back the peace and happiness our God had brought. The child was only half of what she had wanted and so, she decided to start over. She burnt her daughter alive in their home, Valtiel felt extremely sorry for the girl, she was experiencing all of this pain for no reason that could be justified, except by her retch of a mother. Valtiel allowed the girl to unleash the powers of Samael she had inside of her. The mother saw all of this power and decided to keep her alive with an incantation. Then she had the child call her other half to herself. The last I heard Samael was created but was destroyed immediately after by a mortal. The woman

died, she deserved it.

A year or so then passed and I began to calm. I decided to come out of hiding and take a brake from my loathing. Yet, as soon as I surfaced again, a man, who had killed his wife and felt deep guilt came into our town. He wanted to repent, he wanted to be punished. My purpose was clear. With the help of the old ways I constructed a woman in the image of his wife, only she was what he would have liked for his wife to have looked and behaved like. He witnessed her die over and over,

and I made many attempts on his life, the pain he felt was immense, his punishment was deep felt, he no longer needed me. I symbolically "killed" myself to show his punishment was over, he had repented with pain and suffering. I never really died; I can't, not until my purpose has been fulfilled. It never will be as long as humans need punishing. He then faced my creation that had transformed and attacked when it realized it was no longer needed. He took care of it for me and left. He survived and taught me how I should hold myself as punisher of these people, I owe him much gratitude.

Not long after he left Valtiel and Lobsel Vith came to me. Valtiel looked worn, he missed his companion so much. They told me another was making an attempt to birth Samael. But, the fetus had no soul yet and we could change its course and have it accept the soul of God, we would have her back. We just needed to have faith and protect the girl until Lobsel Vith could find the correct ritual. Valtiel watched over her and I killed off many of my creations made to punish sinners. Lobsel Vith, being endowed with great knowledge of the scripture so he would be fit to watch over us in the eyes of god, looked for the ritual. We worked hard to protect her, that brat, and then she had to ruin everything.

Lobsel Vith found the ritual, he gave Valtiel and I specific tasks. I was to send my creations to kill her; Valtiel was to bring her to him. I stood in the room and watched the ritual. It was amazing. He stood over her, hands out stretched, calling to our God. I could swear I saw god, transparent, but there, floating over her. Her wounds healed right before our eyes. After it was done he told Valtiel to return her to were he found her and to watch her all the more carefully. We watched her go threw her journey and accomplish great tasks. Then came the time for God to be born. The girl was confronted by the crazed woman and a man who wanted to stop the birth but he was killed. Then something terrible happened, the girl, that idiot, that loathsome being, she poisoned god and expelled her from her body. God was dieing before our eyes. Before any of us could take action the woman swallowed the dieing God in hopes of saving her. The thing that was born out of this, it was not God, the girl

killed it and she left. We all mourned, we were so close to having her back, the light in her smile, and the warmth in her eyes, her love. We were so close to having her back; it was as if she had died again. I wanted to die, but I could not. I had to live with my pain. We are still waiting, for someone to try again.


End file.
